


sing it again

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jane forgets her own birthday again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Thor' nor am I profiting off this.

"Did you forget about your birthday again?" Darcy taps furiously at her iPod. "I put a reminder on the calendar and your phone calendar. I also took the liberty of picking out birthday songs." 

Jane glances up from her calculations and soggy cereal from her morning rush. Darcy looks one part disappointed and one part amused. 

"You set an alarm at midnight." Jane rubs her eyes, sighing. "I knocked my alarm off the table." 

"I tried baking a cake, but I forgot about it until the smoke alarm reminded me. I still have the candle though." 

Darcy pulls a fresh box of cereal from her purse, shaking it expectantly.

"Birthday playlist and celebratory cereal?"


End file.
